


Sabotage

by Smore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smore/pseuds/Smore
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem and danger can come from the most unlikely source. What happens when it seems that someone is out to get Lucy specifically? How can her friends protect her from something they can't see?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this story for some time now and I figured it was about time to let it loose and see what everyone thought of it. I've got a pretty good idea of where I've want it to go, so buckle in; it's gonna be a ride.

  
“Hey Lucy!”

“Hey Lisanna! How are you today?” She smiled at the small white haired girl as she made her way to her usual seat at the counter.

“I’m fine, how are you doing today?”

“I’m great thanks for asking!”

“That’s good to hear, what can I get you today?”

“Could I get a strawberry milkshake?”

“Sure thing Lucy! It’ll be up soon.”

“Thanks Lisanna.”

Turning her attention from her, she surveyed the room and smiled as she caught sight of Levy sitting in the corner with Gajeel. She chuckled as she looked away, not wanting the dragon slayer to know that she had seen them and that she was laughing at their closeness. She let a contented smile settle on her lips, knowing that whether Gajeel told Levy or not, he loved her and anyone could see it. She was happy for her friend, knowing that the bluenette loved him back, though she hadn’t outright said she did yet. She shook her head at their silliness, hoping that one of them would get the courage to tell the other sometime soon. She had the suspicion that Levy was going to be the one to break the silence between them; her friend was intelligent, but could be impatient and this was something that she wasn’t going to wait on. 

“Here you go Lucy, enjoy.” 

Lisanna’s voice broke through her musings and she thanked her before taking a sip and smiling in appreciation at the flavor.

“Hey Luce!”

Smiling to herself she turned to look over her shoulder to see the object of her affection walking up to take a seat next to her.

“Hey Natsu! Where have you been? I thought for sure you were going to be picking a fight with Gray when I got here.” She chuckled at his slight scowl before it turned into a smile and motioned to look over to where Happy was hovering near Carla.

“Had to help the little buddy pick out a gift for Carla, he’s still trying to impress her.”

“That was sweet of you.” She tried not to laugh at his embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head and turned away, but not before she caught the slight blush that crossed over his nose. She took a deep breath, trying not to blush herself at how adorable he looked. 

“Hey Natsu! Can I get you anything to eat?”

“Yes Lisanna! Biggest plate of whatever you can get me!” He smiled at her, excitement written all over his face as he eagerly waited for the food. She just laughed and turned away to put his order in, knowing that it was going to be a lot of food. 

“So when are we going on a job?” She looked back at Natsu, but a voice from behind her caught her attention.

“Tomorrow. That way we have a fresh start in the morning.” 

“Oh hey Erza, Gray. Tomorrow sounds good to me.”

“I’m fine with that.” Natsu’s attention was taken away when a plate piled high with meats was laid out in front of him.

“Well, there goes his attention.” Spinning around in her seat, she held her milkshake and leaned against the bar as she looked at her two teammates.

“So have you picked a job yet Erza?”

“Not yet, I’m going to go over to the board in a little while, wanted to talk to you both about when we were going to leave.”

“It’ll probably be fighting bandits or some dark guild members, you know, the usual.” Gray smirked at Lucy’s eye roll, the both of them knowing that that was more than likely what they were going to be doing.

“That’s fine, whatever pays the bills, and helps out people.” Finishing her shake she turned back to set it on the counter, and felt the world tip sideways for a moment. Catching herself on the counter she took a deep breath and the world righted itself.

“That was weird.”

“You alright Luce?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just had a moment of dizziness, it’s gone now.” She smiled at their worried looks, soothing their fears as she stood and stretched.

“I’m gonna go home and pack a bit, I’ll be back for dinner, you can let me know what you pick then alright?”

“Alright, see you in a while then Lucy.”

“Bye guys.”

* * *

Moving around her apartment, she hummed a small tune, deciding she was going to pack light this time, not wanting to lug around a huge bag. Finding a bag the size she wanted, she set about packing only what she needed, before she paused and leaned against her bed, dizziness washing over her once more. Shaking her head it cleared and she chalked it up to being tired, a good nights rest and she’d be as good as new in the morning. 

Opening her window, she noticed the crispness in the air and sighed figuring she needed to change before going to the guild hall. Moving to her closet she pulled on an over-sized sweater, happy that she had bought it when she had gone shopping with Levy. She didn’t usually buy clothing like this, but Levy had convinced her that it was nice to have stuff like this when you just wanted to be comfortable. Throwing on some jeans, she smiled at her reflection, the sweater actually going quite well with her jeans. Taking one last look she threw on her boots before grabbing her keys and whip and attaching them to her belt loops.   
  
Heading out the door, she locked it behind her and started her trek towards the guild. The sun was setting and the stars were starting to shine in the darkening sky. She smiled at them and felt her keys warm at her side, her grin grew wider as she laid her hand over them, sending her love to the spirits that she called friends. Jumping up on the ledge of the river wall she walked along it, waving at the boatmen that greeted her, having become friends with them as she walked. She smiled at their words of worry and waved them off, her own words that she would be making them smile as they floated by her. 

Her heart was warmed at the sight of the guild before her knowing that her family was there, the ones that had welcomed her without any thought, the ones she held close to her heart. Shaking her head of those sentimental thoughts, she pushed the guild doors open and greeted her family as they called out to her. Making her way to the bar she saw her team sitting at a table near it and changed course so she could sit with them. 

“Hey guys.” Smiling at them she took a seat next to Natsu and smiled at him when he looked over to her.

“Hey Luce, what’s up with the clothes?”

“I was feeling a bit cold.” She laughed at his confused face before giving him a playful shove.

“Not all of us a space heaters Natsu, I get cold sometimes.” Glaring at Gray when he laughed she turned to him.

“Gray don’t say a word, we all know you’re immune to the cold.”

Turning to Erza, she ignored the bickering of the two boys, shaking her head at their silliness. She knew they were going to start fighting in a bit if they weren’t reigned in, but she would leave that to Erza, she wasn’t in the mood to try and stop it.

“So what’s the mission?”

“Well it seems some bandits have taken up residence in the mountains not too far from here. They’ve been harassing the town at the base for a while now and it’s gotten worse. We have to clear them out before they start killing the town residents.”

“Seems pretty routine, what time are we meeting here?”

“I figured 8 would be early enough, in time for us to meet and then head off. Since it’s not too far from here, we should be able to walk and get there before the day is over.”

“Oh thank Mavis we don’t have to take the train!”

“Now you pay attention, geez Natsu.” Shaking her head at his excitement she turned to look at the rest of the guild, before a tickling in her throat had her bent over and coughing. 

“Lucy! Are you okay?” 

She waved them off, trying to get the burning in her lungs to subside, and worked on catching her breath. Once she was done, she sat up and had a glass of water shoved in her face.

“Thanks.” Her voice was almost harsh sounding, but once she was done with her water and repeated herself, she sounded much better.

“You okay Luce?” Natsu’s worried face came into view and she had to lean back with how close he was, a slight flush crossing over her face. 

“Yea..Yeah I’m fine, something must of irritated my throat.” 

“You sure Lucy? That didn’t sound great.” Erza’s worried eyes landed on her and she felt guilty for making them all worry.

“I’m fine Erza, promise.” She smiled at them, hoping to ease their worries and sighed when they turned away, only slightly appeased. 

“Well I’m gonna head home and get some sleep, I’ll see you guys in the morning alright?” Standing, she smiled at her team before waving and heading off back to her apartment.

“You’re not going to eat?” Gray called after her before she got to far from them.

“I’ll eat at home, don’t worry about me.” Giving them one last smile she turned and was gone through the doors. 

“I hope she’s not getting sick.” 

“Nah, she’s Luce, she’ll be alright.”

* * *

Waking up the next morning was hard, her eyes felt glued shut and her throat was on fire. 

‘Great, I’m sick.’

Standing was a task as the world spun around her, but she pushed through, throwing on the sweater from the night before she sighed at the feeling of warmth that surrounded her. Tugging on some new jeans, she grabbed her keys and whip. Looking at the time she was happy to see she had time to get to the guild, but she wasn’t looking forward to telling the team that she couldn’t go on the job, she just felt way too awful to even try. 

Taking a deep breath against the dizziness that threatened to knock her on her ass, she headed out the door and towards the guild. She didn’t walk on the ledge like normal, knowing with how her balance was today that she had a way higher chance to land in the water. 

It seemed to take forever to get to the guild, time running differently through her sick brain, but she made it and opened the doors to an almost quiet guild. It was early, not too many people in at this time, something she was grateful for. A pounding in her head started to build and she cursed at the cold that had taken over her at such an inconvenient time.

“Hey Luce!” 

She winced at his call, but turned and greeted him with a small smile, trying to hide the pain that was running through her body.

“You okay Luce? You don’t look so good.” He made his way closer, his warm hand touching her forehead before pulling away in surprise.

“Yeah Lushi, you look awful.” Happy’s face was worried as he looked at her, his usual playfulness replaced by his concern.

“You’re freezing Luce.” Natsu pulled his hand away from her forehead, a frown on his face. 

“Yeah I have a cold Natsu, Happy, I don’t think I can go on this mission.” She saw the disappointment in his eyes and felt awful that she couldn’t go with them this time. Hearing movement behind her she saw Lisanna and Mira working behind the counter, Mira walking over to her and putting a hot cup of tea in front of her.

“Thanks Mira, you didn’t have to.”

“You looked like you needed it.” She smiled at the celestial mage, before moving back to take care of some dishes that had piled up from the night before.

“I don’t want to go when I know you’re sick.” He pouted next to her as he took a seat and she tried to hide some chuckles behind her hand, but they turned into a wheezing cough that had him rubbing her back until they subsided.

“That’s sweet of you Natsu, but you should go, you guys did take the job, they’ll be expecting you.” Taking a sip of tea, she smiled at the relief it brought as it soothed her sore throat.

“Everyone ready?” Erza questioned as she drew closer, her bag thrown over her shoulder, for once she hadn’t over packed.

“Lushi isn’t going, she’s sick.” Happy hovered worriedly around her, ignoring Lucy’s attempts to shoo him away.

“I thought you were getting sick. We can hand the mission over to someone else Lucy and take another when you’re feeling better.”

“That’s sweet of you Erza, but you guys should still go. The town needs you guys and I’m sure this cold isn’t going to last very long; I’ll be better by the time you guys get back.” She flashed a small smile at them, hoping that she had convinced them.

“I don’t know Luce, we were really looking forward to all being together.” Sighing, she felt bad for not being able to go before her attention was taken by the white haired mage that seemed to be listening to their conversation as she put dishes away.

“I know! Why don’t you see if Lisanna wants to go. You guys could all go together like you used to.” She smiled at the gasp that came from behind the counter and at the stunned looks from her friends.

“Uh.. I don’t want to be a bother.” Lisanna’s small voice spoke out and Lucy turned to face her.

“Nonsense, I think you’re a great fighter, never a bother. I’m sure they would love to take you, right guys?” Her voice held a tiny bit of threat, but she knew that they needed this, a chance to bond again.

“You know, that wouldn’t be such a bad idea, it has been a long time since we’ve gone on a mission together.” The re-equip mage spoke gradually letting excitement leak into her voice.

“I’m okay with it.” A small broke out on Gray’s face as he looked to the take over mage, knowing that he’d enjoy going on the mission with her.

“You sure Luce?” Natsu’s unsure voice drew her attention back to him as looked at her. 

“Of course I’m sure. You guys need to help those people and I can’t go feeling like this. Take Lisanna and have a great time! I’ll be better by the time you get back and then we can all go on a mission together.” He seemed to think about it for a moment, before nodding and throwing Lisanna a huge grin.

“What do you say Lisanna, want to go with us?”

“I’d love to! Let me ask Mira if that’s okay.”

“Of course it’s okay Sis, go and have fun, I can take care of the bar.” Her voice startled her and she turned glaring at her sister for the fright.

“Alright then, let me grab some stuff real quick and I’ll met you guys back here. Is half an hour okay?” 

“Of course, go, we’ll be here waiting for you.” Erza smiled at the young girl and watched her run off excitedly.   
Lucy smiled as she watched Lisanna run off, cradling the hot tea between her hands, hoping it would warm her as she took a sip. 

“Why don’t we move to a booth, we can all talk and wait until Lisanna gets back.”

“Sounds good Erza.” Moving to stand she swayed a bit before a warm hand on her arm steadied her, turning slightly she saw Natsu’s worried eyes and tried to smile reassuringly at him as they moved to the booth. Scooting in she sighed in contentment when Natsu sat next to her, his natural heat warming her cool body, easing the chill that seemed to have taken up residence in her. 

“You sure you’re okay Luce? Shouldn’t you go home?”

She smiled at his worry, before laying her head on his shoulder; feeling a nudge to her left she let Happy crawl into her lap before she started to run her fingers through his fur.

“I’ll go home in a bit Natsu, got to see my team off before I do.” 

* * *

They talked for a bit before Lisanna showed back up, small bag in her hand and a bright smile on her face. Shifting to sit back up, Lucy smiled at her before looking at her team as they started to gather all their stuff together. 

“You guys be safe alright. I’ll see you in what? Three days or so?”

“That should be the longest it should take. We’ll send word if we need reinforcements or if it takes longer than that.”

“Thanks Erza, I’ll see you guys when you get back alright?” 

Gray nodded to her as he ruffled her hair on the way to the door ignoring her halfhearted scowl, Erza following him as she briefly laid a hand on her shoulder, a soft get well leaving her lips as she walked by. Lisanna hovered for a moment, before she too whispered get well and went to stand by the door watching Natsu as he stared at Lucy.

“Uh Natsu, shouldn’t you be going?” She was uncomfortable with his steady gaze on her face, but it was broken when she felt Happy squeeze her middle before she hugged him back, watching as he took off to say bye to Carla before heading to hover by the door. The small dragon slayer opting to stay behind this time as she had just gotten back from another mission with Romeo and Carla. 

Startled to feel a weight around her neck and shoulders, she turned stunned eyes back to her pink haired companion, noticing the serious expression on his face. Looking down she gasped at seeing the scarf that he cherished now wrapped around her, his residual heat sinking into her, his scent floating to her nose.

“Here, this should keep you warm while I’m gone.”

“But Natsu, this..” Her words were cut short at his expression, her mouth becoming dry at the look in his eyes.

“You get better soon, we have lots of missions to go on.” That goofy grin settled on his face once more and she found it hard to breath. Small tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, unable to say anything she nodded, pleased to see his smile grow wider on his face. A brief hug and he was off to catch up to their team, unaware of the stunned eyes that followed him.

She didn’t tear her eyes away from the door until it closed shut behind them, her face growing warm at the stares that she could feel looking at her. Burying the bottom half of her face into the scarf she closed her eyes and breathed deep, his scent soothing her frayed nerves. 

“Lu?” She opened her eyes to see her best friend grinning like a loon as she moved to sit across from her. 

“Levy, please, I’m sick and I have no idea what that was.” She tried to look pitiful and it seemed to work until a chuckling Gajeel came to sit next to Levy.

“Staking his claim it seems.” 

She didn’t think her face could get any redder, but she could feel the heat covering her face.

“Gajeel, shush!” Levy’s arm shot out, smacking the dragon slayer across the stomach, making him let out a small ‘omph.’

“Whatever,” turning his face away his face dropped into his regular scowl, but it was more worried than anything. He had watched when Natsu gave her his scarf, but it was the brief look of hatred that had crossed Lisanna’s face that had him worried. Glancing at Lily, he saw the same look on his face, nodding to each other they both knew nothing good was going to come out of that girl. 

“I think you should get home bunny girl, you’re not looking so hot.” 

“Thanks for your concern Gajeel, oh big brother of mine.” She laughed at the sour look on his face and decided that she was going to call him that as often as she could. She smiled wider as the laughter of Levy reached her, her own starting to trickle out before she stopped, not wanting to go into another coughing fit.

“But yeah, I think you’re right, I’m gonna head home to take some medicine and get some sleep.” 

“Want us to check on you?”

“Nah, I’ll be alright, don’t want to spread this around, probably shouldn’t of really come here honestly.”

“Don’t worry Lucy, I’ve got that covered.”

“Mavis Mira! Stop sneaking around!” Lucy clutched her heart, glaring at the demon mage that had come up to their table.

“I had asked Freed to set up a barrier to keep out sickness ages ago. It keeps us from getting sick from one another, at least inside the guildhall.”

“That’s really smart Mira, I wonder if Freed can show me what he did.” Levy looked around the hall, trying to spot the green haired mage.

“Well, she’s going to be on a rampage to learn, that’s my cue to leave.” She laughed at the glare that Levy shot her, but ended up laughing, knowing that Lucy was right. 

“Alright, I’m gonna head home, I’ll see you guys in a few days alright? This cold shouldn’t take long to get out of my system.”

“Let us know if you need anything alright Lucy?” Levy’s worried voice drew her attention to the short mage and threw her reassuring smile.

“Of course Levy! You’ll be the first to know.” Giving her friend a quick hug, she waved at Gajeel and Lily.

“Bye big brother, bye Lily!” Laughing at his growl, she made her way to the door, making sure her steps were even regardless of the lightheadedness that threatened to make her fall.

* * *

“Did you smell that Lily?”

“Something was off, but what?”

“Hmm not sure, could just be that she’s sick and it changed her scent a bit, hard to tell with salamander’s scent all over her.”

“You say something Gajeel?”

“Nah, Shrimp, just mumbling to myself.”

“If you say so, I’m going to go find Freed.”

He shrugged as she left him, but his eyes followed her as she made her way over to where the wizard sat, trying to hold in the growl that wanted to come out at how close she sat to him. Lily’s laughter drew his eyes back and he scowled at the knowing look in his cat’s eyes, ignoring him he scowled at the door that Lucy had gone through, more worried about her than he let on. Shaking it off, he knew that she would let them know if she needed help, before turning his attention to the small bluenette that seemed to have captured his.

* * *

Sighing as she soaked in her bath, she scowled at how bad she felt, everything seemed to be wrong. Finishing up, she stepped out and cursed as the brief feeling of relief left her, and the feeling of being sick came rushing back. Drying off as best as she could, she wrapped her hair up in her towel and grabbed a pair of panties, throwing them on before she grabbed a big shirt and threw that on. Moving over to her bed she dried her hair as well as she could, sinking down on the mattress, she let the exhaustion rush over her. She knew it was a bit early to sleep, but she knew she needed it, she had forced herself to stay awake until evening, knowing that she would rather sleep through the night, than taking small naps. 

Tossing the towel on the floor she told herself that she would pick it up in the morning, sliding under the covers, she cuddled Natsu’s scarf to her nose and let sleep claim her, a small smile on her lips as his scent helped calm the nausea that she was feeling. 

She was hot, burning to the touch, as she fought with her sheets to get them off. Cracking her eyes open she blearily looked at the window next to her, knowing that she would feel better if she could just gather the energy to open it. She struggled to sit up, cursing herself for locking the window, as she did when she knew Natsu wasn’t around. Her arms failed her and she fell back into the bed, her strength gone. Turning her head she saw the time, 10:50 am, wonder that she had slept so long crossing through her foggy mind. 

“I need to take some more medicine.” She mumbled to herself, but the thought of getting up was too much. Settling back into her bed she told herself that she would try again after a small nap. Grabbing Natsu’s scarf she wound it around her neck, uncaring that she was burning up, needing the feeling of safety his scent brought to her. Letting her eyes close, she tried to fight back the cough she could feel building up, knowing that she wouldn’t have the strength to stop it. Tears welled up in her eyes before spilling over, the cough breaking through her resolve, her lungs burning at the intensity of it. Her breathing was fast once it subsided, her lungs desperately trying to get as much air as possible, heart racing in her chest. Dizziness made her head spin as she fought off the nausea that rose up in her throat, swallowing it back, she tried to calm herself in going to sleep. Her breathing slowed and darkness took over, her hands wound around Natsu’s scarf in sleep.


End file.
